Daitani Shun
is one of the main characters in Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! Her catchphrases are or Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Her theme color is green and she represents natural actions. Her main power is wind. Etymology comes from meaning "Great", combined with meaning "Valley". Daitani means "Great Valley". is a common unisex Japanese name meaning "Talent". Her whole name means "Great Valley of Talent". History Bio * Name: Daitani Shun * Species: Human * Zodiac: Scorpio * Blood-Type: AB * Weight: 154 lbs * Height: 5'5 * Eye: Pink * Hair: Green(Shun) and Light Green(Review) * Problem(s): None Personality She is very rugged and durable that loves sports. She is sometimes depressed a little since of being in a poor family, but doesn't give up her dreams of being a professional sports player in many different sports. She is quick-witted and flexible, which helps her during both school hours and home hours. She is a little hot-headed at times when something goes wrong, making her easily frustrated in when she is either fighting or has family issues between her sister or her parents. She is also very sweet towards her friends and family, even if she is in her hot-headed state. Appearances In her casual clothes, TBA In her school uniform, TBA In her PJs, TBA In her winter jacket, TBA In her swim wear, TBA In the movie, TBA As Cure Review, she wears a short dress. Her top is a light green top with white puffy sleeves that reach to her elbows. Her collar is a large square collar, that has a white strip surrounding the edge of the collar. The rest of the light green shirt goes down to her skirt, with a green stash going from the top right of her to the bottom left of the waist with a white stash going from the top left of her to the bottom right of the waist. There is a piece of string that goes around her waist which is where her pact is connect, with the pact on the right of her. The end of her shirt goes to her hips that created a large petal-like cut, going to her skirt. Her skirt has two layers, a white puffy layer, and a green flowey layer, with a white strip on the edge of the skirt. Under her skirt is light green shorts. She has white leg-warmers the starts from her knees to her ankles. At the knees, to keep the leg warmers on her knees, there is a green strip surrounding each knees, with a bow on each knee. The end of her leg-warmers are white boots, which at the end of her boots, are designed to look like flats. She wears a gold bracelet on each wrist with a little green clover-shaped jewel on the bracelets. She also has a green choker with a raindrop-like jewel in the center, hanging, with green clover-shaped earrings. Her choker is also connected with a green bow in the back of her. Her hair is a light green high bun, that sits on the back right of her. To hold it, there is half of a green bow, with the other half being a light green clover-shaped jewel. At the end, is two long pieces of ribbon sticking out with a long flowey piece sticking out as well. As Genuine Review, TBA Relationships * Atsuizumi Kamiko: * Kamiyama Arisu: * Conflict: * Aki-Chan: Cure Review is Shiori's pretty cure alter ego. In order to transform, she has to have her Natural Mirror and her Natural Lipstick. Transformations Alter-Transformations * Attacks * : It is one of Review's main attacks. She pretend to roll up her sleeves then cracks her knuckles and head. She then uses her foot and twirls to make a circle under her. It forms into a board that jumps out with her on it. She then back flips to the ground and grabs the circular board of power with her right hand. She then screams her attack causing the board to glow more, then she throws the board as hard as she can like a frisbee that attacks the monster, causing a huge wind to sweep it, destroying it in a big explosion. Meanwhile, Review is on the seen while the explosion happens, winking and points in front of her, away from the monster. * : It is one of Review's secondary attacks, that she uses with her Special Mirror. She looks through the mirror and forms a heart on it with her finger, making a print which glows pink on it. She faces it up with powerful wind of light appears, going up in the sky. It forms a giant green sphere of light to appear. She screams her attack, putting her hand in front of the monster, making the light attack like strong wind. The ball consumes the monster, keeping it still. Review on the seen, screams bang while she throws her weapon on the ground making it break, causing the sphere to explode, destroying the monster in the process. * : It is one of Review's main attacks, that she uses with her Natural Staff. She runs a couple steps then slides to the ground. She folds in the front and puts her head in the ground, then starts to do a head twirl causing power to come and circle her, coming out of her weapon. After she is covered in a ball, she ends the twirl and back flips to her feet. The sphere disappears and the light goes to her weapon, transforming it into a giant green mallet. She screams her attack while the mallet glows and smacks the ground as hard as she can. The ground cause an earthquake, coming apart, under the monster. Power full of wind comes under the monster and attacks, sweeping it off the ground and destroys it. Meanwhile, Review is on the seen lifting her left hand up and snapping her fingers. * : It is Review's main healing, which comes with a price of not allowed to transform for a certain time, only if it is used on one of the cures. She changes her Natural lipstick color to green by circling it which she puts on her lips to make them green. She then kisses her Natural Mirror to make a green lip print on the mirror, then she closes it. She screams the phrase while she puts the mirror in front of someone, with it glowing. She opens it with a green light coming out and around the hurt and heals them. * : * : Songs Shun's voice actor, ??? has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. * Natural Words * Poor is the Great Rich * Serene ★ Lullaby Duet * Doesn't Matter(With Kamiko) Group * Internal ★ Lullaby(Acoustic Vers./With Genuine Beauty) Trivia * Her birthday falls on November 12th. Therefore, her zodiac is Scorpio. * Though being poor, most of her stuff that she buys comes from working and a little bit of money from her friends Gallery Genuine Beauty Pretty Cure! - Cure Review.png|Cure Review Category:Pretty Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly